


The Hale Fox

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuteness overload, I Don't Even Know, Kits, M/M, Past and future mpreg, Violence, Werefoxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystian has returned to Beacon Hills after twelve years after vowing to never return when he believed that the Hale fire killed his mate and their family. But he has received news that his Nephew Derek is Alive and now Alpha. Krys has returned for only one person but there is a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I drove past the sign welcoming me to Beacon Hills; I haven’t been here since I left twelve years ago when my mate and his family burned to death. I’ve only come back because I’ve found out that my Nephew Derek is alive and the Alpha of the local pack. I suppose I should introduce myself; I am Krystian Aaron Black-Hale; I’m 28 and had been married to Derek’s Uncle Peter despite me being a fox and not a wolf.

When Peter died the shock and grief had caused me to lose the kit I had been carrying; it was a really bad time for me so I left. I have never wanted to come back to Beacon Hills but Derek and I had been close at one point. I hope everything will go right.


	2. Chapter 2

My paw steps were silent as I ran through the Forest in my black fox form; I had ditched my car at the apartment I had never stopped paying for and took off on foot, shifting the second I entered the forest. I slowed as I saw the rebuilt Hale mansion, my heart clenching as memories came rushing back.

Peter had been so happy when I told him I was carrying; I shook out my pelt in frustration and loped up to the front porch. I sighed heavily and scratched at the door loudly, I could smell confusion as heavy footsteps came towards the door. The door opened and I looked up to see Derek staring down at me with wide eyes; I barked happily and leapt at him wiggling happily as he caught me and buried his face into my pelt.

“I knew you weren’t dead.” Derek whispered and I felt warm drops sink into my fur. I whined and licked his face as he carried me inside the house Kicking the door closed.

“Derek what is that?” A teenage boy with a buzz cut asked. “This is Krystian Black-Hale. He’s a werefox, Stiles.” Derek said sitting in a nearby armchair and I curled up in his lap.

“ _Hale?”_ Stiles asked wide eyed. “He was married to one of my uncles.” Derek said as the Front door opened and more teens came in. I ignored them until a very familiar scent made me open my eyes and lift my head in shock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate the formatting, msWord makes it longer than it really is.
> 
> So a little extra info.
> 
> Peter is 29  
> Krys is 28  
> Derek is 23  
> Stiles is 17(and I know that in California AoC is 18 years but we'll change to 17 for the story.)
> 
> There was no Kate/Derek romance and Hunters did burn down the Hale home but it wasn't the Argents in my story. Derek would only be 11 when the fire happened.


End file.
